


"If I told you I hate you, what would you do?"

by rhysands_highlady



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra
Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	"If I told you I hate you, what would you do?"

Lucien and Feyre sat across from each other at the fire. The Hybern royals slept in their tent. Lucien swallowed his disgust and watched his friend. 

Were they friends? Even after everything that happened? Even with the tattoo on her arm that she didn’t think he could see?

She looked sad as she stared into the fire. Her eyes went unfocused for a second and her lips twitched up. She must have been talking to  _ him _ . 

When she focused again it was on Lucien. Her smile vanished and she dropped her gaze to the fire again. 

“If I told you I hate you, what would you do?” Feyre said quietly. Lucien shrugged and fiddled with a thread on his jacket. 

“I’d only half believe you,” Lucien said, watching her as her eyes flicked up to him and back to the fire. She picked up a stick and poked around in the dirt.

“Would you blame me if—“ Feyre shook her head and swallowed.

“What?” Lucien said, searching her face for some kind of answer. 

Feyre seemed to steel herself and met his eyes. “Would you blame me if I said that I hate Tamlin?” 

Lucien looked down at his hands and shook his head. She slumped in relief before standing and walking over to him.

“Can I sit here?” Feyre said, pointing to the spot next to him. Lucien searched her face yet again as he nodded and she sat down beside him. 

After a moment, she hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m in such a mess, Lucien. I don’t know how I’m going to get through being here.”

Lucien offered her his hand and she took it. He gave it a squeeze and held back the words he longed to say to her. 

“I have another question,” Feyre whispered. 

“Hm?”

She removed her head from his shoulder and her eyes bore into the side of his face. He turned to look at her and ignored how close their faces were. 

“Do you love me?” she said, barely audible. Lucien scanned her face, the look in her eyes, the way she bit her lip. Her thumb stroked the back of his hand. 

He nodded slowly and her lips curved into a small smile. Feyre lifted her free hand and cupped his face before leaning in and pressing her lips to his. 

Lucien’s eyes went wide with shock before falling closed as he leaned into Feyre’s touch. She gasped as he let go of her hand and slid it around her waist to pull her closer. 

They paused to breath after a bit and she pressed her forehead to his. 

“Come with me when I go,” Feyre breathed, her hand twisting in his hair.

“Okay,” Lucien murmured and leaned in to kiss her again. 


End file.
